nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
A Lie That Becomes A Lie/script
A Lie That Becomes A Lie Season 3, Episode 21 (Opening shot; fade in to the living room of Kai-Lan’s house. It is daytime. Rintoo jumps into view.) * Rintoo “Roaaar!” (Cut to him, Tolee, and Hoho playing with cars.) * Rintoo “These toys are awesome to play with!” * Hoho “Yeah! Thanks for letting us share your toy cars, Rintoo!” * Rintoo “No problem. Sharing is fun. That’s what friends do, right?” * Tolee “They sure do.” (looks to the left) “Hey, guys. There’s a green car over there. Who wants to play with it?” * Hoho “I do!” (Both glance at each other and made a run for the green toy car. They both grabbed it.) * Rintoo “Uh, Hoho. I was planning to play with this car.” * Hoho “But you have that fire truck. Why can’t you play with that?” * Rintoo “Hoho, I’ve played with that truck numerous times.” * Hoho “So? Then play with another toy car.” * Rintoo “No way! This one is awesome!” * Hoho (angrily) “Well, I was planning on playing this first!” * Rintoo (angrily) “No! I did!” * Hoho “No! Me!” * Rintoo “I get to play with it first! I’m older than you!” * Hoho “That’s not fair!” (Cut to the koala.) * Tolee “Aiyah…” (He runs off to another room. Shortly, he comes back with Yeye.) * Yeye (sternly) “Rintoo. Hoho. Come here now.” (Dissolve to Rintoo sitting on the couch; zoom out a bit to frame Yeye.) * Yeye (sternly) “Rintoo. I really didn’t like how you’re being selfish with Hoho.” * Rintoo (angrily) “But why am I the one that gets a timeout?!” * Yeye “First of all, you hit Tolee and called him a tattle-tale.” * Rintoo (grumbles) “Only ‘cause it’s true.” * Yeye “Rintoo. I’m serious. You should know better than to hit your friends like that.” * Rintoo “It’s not fair! I got in trouble because of Hoho! I can’t believe you’re taking his side!” * Yeye (sighs) “I’m not siding with anyone. You hit Tolee. Hitting hurts, Rintoo. You may be mad at him, but hitting Tolee won’t help at all. So that’s why you’re in time-out.” (The tiger crosses his arms and sinks deeper into his seat.) * Rintoo (grumbles) “Fine.” * Yeye “In the meantime, I’m going to be out in the garden. Rintoo, you are not allowed to leave from that spot. Your time-out will be over by two p.m.” * Rintoo “But that an hour away!” * Yeye “Rintoo, sixty minutes is not that long. You can handle it.” (He walks off.) * Rintoo (sighs) “Maybe I can handle waiting an hour.” (Rintoo lays on one side.) * Rintoo “I wonder what everyone else is doing.” (Cut to a close-up of Kai-Lan’s gut, which begins to rumble loudly. It comes through for a few seconds, then her hands come down to it as the noise dies down. Zoom out to frame her and Lulu, sitting in a sandbox. The pink rhino looked at her with surprise.) * Lulu (smiling) “Hey, Kai-Lan. Want to get something from Mr. Fluffy’s bakery?” * Kai-Lan “Good idea, Lulu. What do you want to get?” * Lulu “I don’t know.” (Both girls stood up.) * Kai-Lan “Oooh! How about we get a plate of dumplings?” * Lulu “Oh, that would be great!” * Kai-Lan “Let’s go, go, go!” (Cut to the girls approaching Mr. Fluffy’s bakery. The owner of the store walks out, holding a plate of cookies.) * Lulu “Mr. Fluffy! Ni-hao!” * Fluffy “Ni-Hao, Kai-Lan and Lulu! What are you two up to?” * Lulu “We just want to grab something to eat.” * Fluffy “Oh. Would you like some cookies?” * Kai-Lan “Yeah. I’ve never tried one of your cookies before.” (She takes one cookie and takes a bite.) * Kai-Lan “Oooh! I love that taste!” (eats the rest) “That cookie tasted super, Mr. Fluffy.” * Fluffy “I’m glad you liked it. It’s a new recipe I wanted to try out.” (Lulu eats a cookie.) * Lulu “What is it?” * Fluffy “Strawberry crumble.” * Lulu “Oooooh.” * Fluffy “Here, take the entire plate. I’m going back in to make another batch.” (He enters back inside.) * Lulu “Good luck!” (Cut back to Rintoo, still in a sour mood while watching TV.) * Rintoo “I hate being in time-out!” * Announcer (on TV, from o.s.) “Do you ever get tired of playing the same toys everyday?” (The voice seems to snap Rintoo out of his grumpy state. Cut to the TV screen.) * Announcer (on TV) “Do you feel like your toy collection is lacking something special?” (pulls out a red toy firetruck) “Well, for all you children, here you go. This is the Shiny Red FireBoom, the most amazing toy firetruck any kid could have! It’s got a hand control you can use to drive it around, plus the characters inside talk to you!” (Cut to the small figure in the truck.) * Toy Figure “Come fight fire with me!” (Cut to Rintoo.) * Rintoo “No way.” * Announcer (on TV, from o.s.) “Sure it may look like any plain ol’ toy firetruck, but this one will keep kids playing until kids want to go beyond their bedtime just to play with this.” (Rintoo smiles.) * Rintoo “I gotta have that truck!” (He hears voices from outside. Rintoo looks out the window behind him and noticed Hoho and Cappy trying to build something. Getting an idea, Rintoo pulls out a fishing rod and ties a piece of candy to the end of the rope. Cut to the duo outside.) * Cappy “Hoho. Where’s Rintoo?” * Hoho “Oh. He got in trouble.” * Cappy “For what?” * Hoho “He hit Tolee and called him a tattle tale.” * Cappy “Woah! Rintoo hit Tolee? That’s new.” * Hoho “What do you mean?” * Cappy “Well...has Rintoo ever hit anyone?” * Hoho “No.” (slightly guilty) “But I hit him once.” * Cappy “You hit Rintoo? Wait, what happened?” (Before the monkey could tell his story, a paper airplane lands in front of Hoho. He picks it up and looks at it.) * Hoho “Huh? What’s this?” (reading) “ ‘Hoho, help me. Sign...Rintoo.’ “ * Cappy “Wait, what?” * Hoho “Rintoo needs my help!” (Cappy grabs his tail, stopping him.) * Cappy “No he doesn’t. He’s fine.” (Dissolve to a while later; a crumpled piece of paper hits Hoho’s rump.) * Hoho “Huh?” (notices the paper) “Hey, what’s that?” * Cappy (annoyed) “It’s just Rintoo. Ignore it.” (Dissolve to a while later, now the area is piled up with crumpled paper. A piece of candy tied to a string lands in front of them. Hoho gasps and a smile forms on his face.) * Hoho “Ooh! A chocolate bar!” (It starts to move away and Hoho goes after it. Cappy tries to stop him, but to no avail.) * Hoho “Hey!” * Cappy “No, no, Hoho! Don’t do this! You can’t let Rintoo fool you!” (follows him) * Hoho “But this candy is calling for me!” (He hops off after the moving treat.) * Cappy “Oh, Hoho! You’re better than this!” * Hoho (from far distance) “No I’m not!” (The candy leads Hoho into the house and to Rintoo. The latter takes the candy and holds it up high.) * Rintoo “Not yet, Hoho.” * Hoho “Hey!” * Rintoo “I need a huge favor.” * Hoho (annoyed) “For what? You’re in time-out, remember?” * Rintoo “I know, okay? I was watching TV earlier and they’re selling a new toy.” * Hoho “What is it?” * Rintoo “I knew you’d be interested. So, they’re talking about this new toy called the Shiny Red FireBoom.” Hoho “The Shorty-Red what now?” * Rintoo “The Shiny Red FireBoom. It’s like a toy fire truck, but it includes a hand control you can use to drive it around. And also, the toys driving it can talk!” * Hoho “Huh…” (He tries grabbing for the candy, but Rintoo puts it behind his back.) * Hoho (annoyed) “So why are you telling me this, Rintoo? Are you upset that you got in trouble because of me? Maybe you’re trying to get me in time-out!” * Rintoo “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I never should’ve hit Tolee like that.” * Hoho “Well, tell that to Tolee.” * Rintoo (angrily) “Why bother! He deserves it anyway!” (Rintoo looks at the clock nearby.) * Rintoo “Listen, the toy store opens in thirty minutes. You have to be the first one there to buy a Shiny Red FireBoom for me! Please! Or…” (holds up candy) “...no candy.” * Hoho “Why do you want me to do this?” * Rintoo “I. Am. Begging! You! I need it more than anything in the whole wide world!” * Hoho “Rintoo!” (sighs) “Fine. Sure, Rintoo. I’ll do it.” * Rintoo “Oh, thank you!” (gives the monkey cash) “Now, go! Go on! Quick like a bunny!” (Hoho hops off. Cut to him advancing down the sidewalk. He passes by a candy vendor standing by a cart of sweet treats and other goodies.) * Vendor “Howdy, young monkey! Care to sample on some goodies?” * Hoho “Huh? Oh...yes, but I can’t!” * Vendor “Wait, please! It’ll only take at least a nanosecond, pal!” (The guy holds out a plate of three of the same treats, except the sizes are different.) * Vendor “This week we have a double-sized melted marshmallow and chocolate cookie sandwich with a vanilla center. It’s so good!” (Hoho stops and turns to him.) * Vendor “Small, medium, or large?” * Hoho “Small, please. I’m on a diet.” (Dissolve to Hoho eating up this great-tasting treat.) * Hoho (mouth full) “Oh! The chocolate-covered popcorn is good! Do you have ---” (Gasp.) “Uh oh! I’m late!” (to the vendor) “Sorry! I have to go!” (He hops off. Cut to the toy store’s interior; kids ran out of the store with their own Shiny Red FireBoom. Gander gets one as well. Next to him is the toy store vendor.) * Gander “Awesome!” * Store Vendor “Okay. Looks like you’ve got the last one.” (Pan to a shocked Hoho.) * Hoho “The last one?” (Panicked, he runs up to Gander.) * Hoho “Hey, Gander! Can I have that toy?” * Gander “Uh, Hoho. I bought it first. Sorry.” (Hoho grabs for it.) * Hoho “But Rintoo needs it.” (Gander pulls it back.) * Gander “Okay, wait a second. Rintoo needs it?” * Hoho “Yes!” * Gander “That Rintoo. You don’t buy something just because some people have it. You have to be happy with what you have.” * Hoho “Huh?” * Gander “That’s what my parents always tell me. I hate to sound mean, but Rintoo is being spoiled.” * Hoho “Spoiled? What does that mean?” * Gander “When you’re a spoiled person, you want everything in the world. Maybe try telling him that.” (With that, he walks off.) * Hoho “But...are you sure you don’t want to give me that toy?” (No response. Hoho sighs in defeat.) * Hoho “Oh no.” (Dissolve to the sad monkey trudging down a sidewalk. He passes by the candy vendor, who grins.) * Vendor “Why, howdy there, young monkey!” (Hoho looks up at him.) * Hoho (sadly) “Hey.” * Vendor “You silly goose. You ran off before I could offer ya a deal of a lifetime. Today and today only, we’re givin’ out coupons that entitle ye for fifty percent of all candy for an entire year.” (Hoho brightens up.) * Hoho “Half off?” (He reaches for the coupon but stops.) * Hoho “Wait...no, no. I don’t think…” * Vendor (sighs) “Look, I’m gonna lay some real-world truth awn ya right now, young monkey. My boss is gonna fire me if I can't sell enough coupons.” (Hoho just looks at him.) * Vendor “Please?” (puts hands together beseechingly) “You’re ma only little ball o’ hope.” (Cut to a close-up of the coupon in Hoho’s hands, then to him walking back to Kai-Lan’s home. He trips over a pebble and gets up to see a scrape on his right knee. He holds it tight.) * Hoho “This is a terrible day!” (He hears Rintoo calling to him at the window.) * Rintoo “Hoho! Hurry up! This is the most exciting day of my life!” (Wincing in pain, Hoho stands up and throws the coupon aside.) * Hoho (to himself) “I really hate this day.” (calling out to Rintoo) “I’m coming!” (Hoho picks up the coupon and sadly and slowly rips it to shreds. Then he lets the breeze take the pieces away. Cut to Hoho in the house.) * Rintoo “Don’t keep me waiting! Where is it?” * Hoho “I can’t tell.” * Rintoo “What do you mean? Come on, spill!” * Hoho “I can’t tell!” * Rintoo “Hoho, just say it!” * Hoho “I can’t tell!” * Rintoo “Please!” * Hoho “I can’t tell!” * Rintoo “Did you ---” * Hoho “I can’t tell!” * Rintoo “ --- get the ---” * Hoho “I can’t tell!” * Rintoo “ --- Shiny Red FireBoom?!” * Hoho “I CAN’T TELL!!” * Rintoo “Hoho, please! Spit it out! I can take it!” (Hoho sighs deeply.) * Hoho “Well...what happened was…” (Dissolve to a while later, then cut to a surprised Rintoo.) * Rintoo “No, no! It can’t be true!” (Tolee walks in.) * Tolee “Rintoo. Hoho. Kai-Lan wants to know if ---” * Rintoo “Oh, it’s terrible!” * Tolee “What is?” * Rintoo “Hoho got robbed!” * Tolee “What?! What happened?” * Hoho “Well, you see...it was like this…” (Wavering dissolve to Hoho walking out of the toy store with the last Shiny Red FireBoom, satisfied with himself. Cut to Gander in line.) * Gander “Hi. I’d like the new Shiny Red FireBoom please.” * Store Vendor “I’m sorry. We’re sold out.” (Hoho heard the kids inside groan with disappointment.) * Hoho (to himself) “Maybe they’ll get more of those in one day.” * Gander (from o.s.) “HEY!!” (He turns around and saw Gander standing near the entrance with an expression of raw anger.) * Hoho “Hey, Gander. What’s up?” * Gander “Don’t ‘Gander’ me! You’ve got the last Shiny Red FireBoom, and I want it!” * Hoho “So do I.” * Gander “What would you need it for? You’re a monkey!” * Hoho “Just because I’m a monkey doesn’t mean I can’t play with toys.” * Gander “Yeah right.” * Hoho “And what happened to nice Gander? I thought you stopped being a bully.” * Gander “Maybe in your dreams, but in reality, I get what I want and what I want will be all mine forever. If that Shiny Red FireBoom doesn’t come to me, then I’ll make you give it up.” * Hoho “No!” * Gander “What’s this? Hoho’s playing ‘hard to get’? That’s very funny. I hope you give up that toy soon, because that doesn’t belong to you.” * Hoho “I bought it first, so it’s mine.” * Gander “Well, I don’t see your name on it. So, I guess it belongs to me.” (Gander swiftly grabs the toy.) * Hoho “Hey! Give that back!” * Gander “Why should I?” (He picks him up by the tail and throws him.) * Hoho “Woooaoaah!” (The monkey lands inside a trash can, which causes the thing to topple and fall on one side. Gander goes to the trash can and looks inside.) * Gander “Thanks for the toy, crazy.” (Wavering dissolve to the present; Hoho sits while sulking. He turns to Rintoo and Tolee.) * Hoho “And that’s what happened.” (Tolee starts to walk off.) * Tolee “Well, let’s go see what Yeye will say about that.” * Rintoo “No, Tolee! I’ll get in trouble for sneaking Hoho to a toy store. It has to be top-secret.” * Hoho “Why should we keep this from Yeye? We should be grateful that I’m still alive, and that I’m not poisoned by something. And...I promise I’ll do whatever you tell me, Rintoo. Honest.” * Rintoo “That doesn’t matter now. It’s not your fault. It’s Gander’s!” * Tolee “Ugh! I can’t believe he’s fooled us into thinking he’s a nice kid! But he’s not!” * Rintoo “Don’t worry. We’ll find that sucker and straighten him out. We’ll need help from our fellow animatronics.” (He grabs the phone next to him and dials a number.) * Rintoo “Hey, animatronics. What have you got so far?” (Cut to nighttime in the toy store. The nine robots come out of their hiding spot, then make their way to a computer. The brains of the nine mechanical team turns it on and looks up something. The fashion one is talking into a phone.) * Ulysses “Hello, Rintoo. Felix is checking on the customer database now. We’ll be there when we get the copy.” * Others “Right!” (Cut to the animatronics sneaking into the house through the open window.) * Tolee (confused) “And why didn’t you go through the front door?” * Manny “Tolee, this is top-secret. We’re supposed to get in through the window.” * Cappy “That means they don’t ring the doorbell and they don’t go through the front door.” * Rintoo “Okay, guys. What have you got?” (Cut to frame all; Felix pulls out a folded paper and unfolds it.) * Felix “Well, I’ve got a list of names of everyone who buys from that toy store.” * Thorn “Of course, we’ve got to narrow it down.” (Spike settles next to Hoho with a sketchbook and paper in hand.) * Spike “Okay, Hoho. Describe the kid who robbed you. No detail is too small.” * Hoho (sighs) “I’ll tell you as much as I can.” (Dissolve to a while later; he stays in the same spot. Everyone else stared at the drawing in shock.) * Hoho “And that’s it. That’s all I can remember.” (Jack screams and runs for cover under a blanket.) * Jack “Don’t let that guy eat me! I don’t taste good!” * Spike “Well, I’d be darned! That’s quite a character.” * Ulysses “Ugh! He simply looks horrid!” * Kunekune “I’m with you on that, Ulysses.” (Cut to the drawing in close-up; it is of a disfigured figure of what appears to be Gander, though it’s hard to tell from the odd details Hoho gives them. On one side of his body is weak and bony, while the other is large and buffy. His shirt is orange on the left and green on the right. Pants are split from gray one the skinny side and black on the larger side. His glasses are slightly lopsided and his frizzed out hair is a deep red. Back to the gang.) * Cappy “Well, this guy won’t be hard to find.” * Hoho “You know, maybe everyone’s afraid of him. I think it’s best if you guys don’t risk your lives out there trying to find him.” * Kunekune “But he stole a toy from you. Don’t you want to teach him a lesson for stealing?” * Hoho “Yeah, but…” * Rintoo “Don’t worry, Hoho. We’re all friends, and we’ll do anything we can to find your bully.” * Hoho “But...But how will you find him?” * Felix “We don’t need to know his specific location on a GPS. We just need to split up and search the entire place.” * Hoho “Huh? What’s a...ETX?” * Felix “GPS. It’s a device used to find places you want to go.” * Spike “I’m sure wherever he is, we’ll tie him down.” * Rintoo “Come on!” (They all get ready for the search when they heard…) * Hoho “NO!!” (All turned to Hoho.) * Hoho “Don’t go out there! What if one of you get...kidnapped?” * Thorn “Then we’ll find the friend that gets kidnapped.” * Tolee “Yeah. We’ll search the parks, the street alleys, anywhere!” * Felix “Let’s go!” (All dash off, leaving Hoho behind and to worry. Cut to Rintoo, Tolee, Cappy, and Manny at Medley and Gene’s lair; the tiger shines a flashlight into the girl’s face, causing her to squint.) * Medley “You guys always blame me for everything.” * Rintoo “Exactly, because you’re a bad guy.” * Gene “Leave my Medley alone.” * Manny “Not until she answers our question.” (He takes out the drawing.) * Tolee (points to drawing) “Have you seen anyone that looks like this?” (The evil girl looks at it and recoils.) * Medley “UGH! That guy is disgusting!” * Cappy “So you don’t know where he is?” * Medley “No, and can you do me one favor?” * Rintoo “What’s that?” * Medley (sternly) “Never shine a flashlight in my face!” (Cut to Kunekune, Felix, Jack, and Ulysses at a park; the phoenix has a poster of the Shiny Red FireBoom. So far, they have not spotted a kid with the toy.) * Kunekune “I don’t see anyone with the toy. Do you?” * Felix “No. There’s so many kids here.” * Ulysses “Then we should keep looking.” * Jack “I’m on it.” (He gets down on all fours and sniffs the ground like how a dog is trying to sniff out whatever they’re looking for. After a while, he lifts his head slightly and points his nose to something like a pointer dog.) * Ulysses “I suppose that means you found something?” * Felix “Lead the way, Jack.” * Jack “Aye aye.” (They follow him to a young boy in the sand box, who does not have the the Shiny Red FireBoom.) * Felix “Jack, this kid doesn’t have the toy!” * Jack “No, but he has something I like.” (He reaches into the boy’s pocket and pulls out a lollipop.) * Felix (sarcastically) “There goes Jack, stealing candy from a baby...uh, toddler.” * Boy “I hate lollipops.” * Jack “What?! But...there the best thing in the world. How could you not like ---?” (He instantly pops the candy in his mouth and smiles.) * Jack “Love that bubble gum flavor.” * Ulysses (sighs) “We’re wasting time.” (Cut to Yeye in the garden. Hoho walks up to him.) * Hoho “Yeye, I’ve done something terrible.” * Yeye “What is it, Hoho?” * Hoho “Well...I’m just gonna give it to you straight.” (Dissolve to the pair in the house; Hoho has his head down and his hands to his face.) * Yeye “Look, Hoho. We all make mistakes.” (Hoho lifts his head up to wipe a tear away; Yeye smiles) “And that’s how we learn. I don’t think you’ll ever do that again.” * Hoho “No way.” * Yeye “So, what do you think you should do?” * Hoho “Hmm...call everyone and...tell the truth?” * Yeye “Yes, Hoho. It’s better to be honest and face the consequences.” * Hoho “Yeah. I hope they haven’t found the guy yet.” * Yeye (looks at drawing) “I don’t think they’re going to find this person.” (puts picture down) “Okay. I’m going to pick up some dinner. And thank you, Hoho, for being honest.” (Hoho nods. Yeye gets up and leaves the scene. The white monkey walks over to the phone.) * Hoho “Hmm...let’s see. ‘Guys, I have something to tell you.’…” (The phone rings and Hoho instantly picks it up to answer.) * Hoho “Hey! Hello?” * Rintoo (on phone) “Hoho, come to the graveyard. We’ve got him! Hurry!” * Hoho (gasps) “What?!” * Rintoo (on phone) “Yeah, no thanks to your wonky description. Luckily, we’ve found the toy.” * Hoho (signs) “Oh nuts…” (Cut to Hoho approaching the graveyard. The animatronics, Rintoo, and Tolee are there; all are crossed.) * Rintoo “Come on, come on! What took you so long?” (pointing to someone o.s.) “He’s over there!” (Cappy comes over.) * Cappy “And don’t worry, Hoho. We told him he owes you an apology.” (Zoom in on Hoho as he gasps. His ‘bully’, which the others tied up in ropes, is none other than Gander. The boy was surprised to see him.) * Gander “Hoho?” * Manny (needled) “Hey! Did someone asked you to speak, traitor?!” * Jack “Yeah! Save your questions for later!” * Kunekune “Or never.” (Cut back to Hoho.) * Hoho “Gander…” * Gander “Hoho, what’s going on?” (struggles to break free) “Why did your friends tie me up? What could I have done to you guys? I mean, I know I bought the last Shiny Red FireBoom, but they think I messed you up. I swear, I didn’t do anything wrong.” (Cut to the steamed animatronics, Rintoo, and Tolee.) * Spike (angrily) “You threw him into a garbage can just because he bought the last Shiny Red FireBoom.” * Thorn (ditto) “So why don’t you just admit that you were angry with him.” (Back to Gander.) * Gander “Angry? I was never angry with him today. Why would I be angry?” (Younger boys.) * Felix “Don’t play stupid with us, Gander.” * Tolee “Yeah. Hoho, tell him how you feel about it.” (Back to Hoho. He suddenly snapped.) * Hoho “NOOOOO!!” (Shock and surprise was suddenly on everyone’s faces.) * Hoho (jumping) “No, no, no, no! NO! I don’t want to say how I feel!” (stops) “You know what I do want to talk about?” * Manny “If it has anything to do with bananas, I’m gonna throw up.” * Hoho “NO! It’s not about bananas! I want to talk about what really happened! To make a long story short…” (takes in a deep breaths lets go with...) “I LIED!!” * but Hoho “WHAT?!” * Hoho “I lied, okay? I lied! Rintoo, I spend all of that money you gave me on candy! Gander, I made up a story in which you took the last Shiny Red FireBoom from me and threw me in a trash can! And everyone…” (takes out the crud drawing) “...this looks nothing like Gander!” (Then he drops the drawing and drags a coffin his size as he starts to walk away.) * Hoho “I’m sorry, guys. I’m gonna walk away now. If you need me, I’m going to be at my house, planning a funeral for myself in case you want to turn me red, black, and blue...for lying.” (Cut back to the others.) * Hoho (from o.s. distance) “My tombstone would read something like ‘Here lies Hoho the monkey, also known as ‘The Liar’.” (Ulysses scowls, the rest do so.) * Ulysses “He’s just making a big scene over nothing!” * Tolee “That liar!” * Manny “If he wasn’t my friend, I would’ve dumped him for a long time.” (The others share their disgust and anger.) * Gander “Hey, guys! Isn’t anyone gonna untie me?” * but Gander “NO!” (Dissolve to a long shot of Kai-Lan’s home, then cut to the interior. All but Rintoo are eating their dumplings; the tiger has a scowl on his face.) * Kunekune “Where’s Hoho?” * Yeye “He’s not hungry. He doesn’t even want dessert.” * Thorn “Oh, please, Kunekune. Why even worry about that liar?” * Spike “Just let him be. He’s probably going to lie some more to us.” * Rintoo “He’s better off without us.” * Yeye (to Rintoo, sternly) “I don’t know where this disrespectfulness is coming from, young man. He told me everything, but I was able to forgive him, unlike all of you. I think he has learned his lesson. Rintoo, why don’t you go to Hoho and apologize?” (Rintoo sighs and gets up. Cut to Hoho on the couch sulking. Rintoo goes over to him.) * Rintoo “Hoho, listen. I’m very upset about this. But I’ll let it go.” (Hoho gasps happily.) * Hoho “You will?” * Rintoo “Totally. I mean, I’d rather have happy little you back. And you know what? I don’t care about getting that Shiny Red FireBoom.” * Hoho “But...you really wanted it.” * Rintoo “Yeah, but I’m not interested in getting it. What matters most is that I have awesome friends.” * Hoho “Wow!” * Rintoo “And I’ll make sure the others apologize for saying those awful things about you.” * Hoho “What did they say?” * Rintoo “You don’t want to know.” * Hoho “Hey. Do you know where Kai-Lan is?” (Cut to Kai-Lan and Lulu feeding Mr. Fluffy cookies.) * Lulu “Come on, Mr. Fluffy! Have more cookies!” (They giggled.) * Fluffy (to himself) “Someone help me.” (Snap to black.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts